The unexpected:or is it?
by DCMMFAN
Summary: When Emma's world is falling apart and she thinks no one cares for her,shernopens her eye's to find someone unexpected.JayEmma-plz r&rCH.3 up!
1. emma and alex

I looked down at my bracelets as I saw Alex eyeing my wrist.

"What?" I asked snidely.

Alex stepped up to me and crossed her arms.

"I know what you've been doing with my boyfriend" she said.

"And?" I asked.


	2. the fight

I walked down the steps of DCS and stopped when Alex walked up to me.

"Uuhh…what now, Alex?" I asked.

"I'm gonna put a stop to you messing with Jay." I watched her clench her fists.

"No need for violence, missy, Jay wanted it he enjoyed what he got. Maybe you just weren't good enough, Alex" I smiled and tossed my hair. I was enjoying this. Just then

she shoved me backwards.-That's it-I thought. I planted my feet firmly on the ground

and threw my fist into her stomach. I felt her flesh quiver and she doubled over, cough-

ing. I grabbed her hair and slammed my fist again into her face. I felt warm liquid on my

knuckles and realized that I had busted her mouth. It felt good to be the one on top of things and I wiped my hand on her white tank, smearing it with blood.

"So, Alex, If you don't like what your guy is doing, dump him and save me the trouble

of having to beat your ass into the ground when times like these come." People had

gathered around and I heard someone yell, "Go, Emma!", I kinda' liked the situation

I was in. I grabbed up my bag and walked down the sidewalk, heading home. Just then

Jay pulled up beside me in his car.

"Hey, want a ride?" he asked.

"Sure, why not." I didn't feel like a bracelet today so I hoped it didn't come to that.

"So, I saw Alex. She looked pretty bad."

"Well, I did do a number on her." I boasted.

"Whoa, back up, you did that to her!?" He sounded surprised.

"Well yeah, sorry." I don't know why I felt bad.

"Hey, it's fine with me. She thinks she owns the world and I guess you showed her." I looked at him as we stopped at my house. I found that he was also looking at me, but

not with his usual slyness, but with something else I couldn't describe. He broke the

spell by opening the door for me.

"So, see you tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I got out and watched him drive away.


	3. Falling for you

I pulled myself into a tight ball on my bed. I thought about how I hated life and how I

want it to end…soon. I didn't even know how much longer I could spend life in this

hell-hole. No one even cares, well except for one person. Everything has suddenly went downhill since Rick died. I'm always expected to be the loving daughter with a good rep, great grades, except fun is off limits. Lately I'd been choosing how to spend my own time with Jay and all. Not that what we do together means anything special, but I guess it keeps both of us on our feet. I can hardly remember a time that I've slept a full night since then. There is one time I remember quiet clearly though.

I had had a terrible day at school and I was just about ready to kill myself. I lied down to sleep and cried my eye's out. Jay had known I had a horrible day so he snuck in my

basement window and held me until I fell asleep. My whole view of him changed and then I knew that he cared. He told me he cared and he kissed me and held me telling me he everything was going to be alright. As long as I have Jay I'll hold on now. He tells me that we need each other and that we hold each other together. Amazing words coming from his mouth if you know what I mean, so unlike him.-Emma

Jay-

I sat on the couch thinking about Emma again. She seemed to be all I thought about these days. After Rick died and Sean moved away she seemed to be broken, lost, somewhat missing a part of her. It hit me one afternoon coming back from Wasaga Beach that I,

Jay Hobart, had a thing for greenpeace. And it also hit me that I needed her and she needed me. Weird I know, but life is full of surprises. I need Emma Nelson, never thought I'd say that. Who knows maybe I even love her, but first things first-Get rid

of Alex.-tough one. I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want her either. I've know Alex

for 4 years and Emma barely 2. Man am I gonna hit her hard when I tell her I'm dumping

her for Emma. Real hard. But like typical Jay, do I care, yeah, do people think I care, no.

Oh, well their problem not mine. I think I'm gonna stop the trips to the ravine with Emma. Think I'm just gonna get to know her more. Not typical Jay. Man this girl must

be worth it.

hey guys! plz r and r!! hope you like this chapter!!!


End file.
